Return of Berks Princess
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Astrid's been gone for two years... to Hiccup and the Gang... to her it's been two hundred years and she is now the Princess of Gallifrey and she has returned for her lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I saw the new HTTYD2 movie the day it came out (quite excited loved it and it ruined me at the same time) but my little brain went into overdrive and created the most wonderful multiverse ever! Astrid is the Lady and she has to leave to study how to be a proper Time Lord before she leaves Hiccup proposes to her and vows to wait. When she returns she is the Lady, Sailor Guardian and Princess of Gallifray. And she still loves him so much…**

"I love you," he promised, taking my hands in his. "I don't know if I can do this without you."

"You'll be fine. I know it," I promised, tears welling in my own eyes. "You've got Toothless and your mom to help you now, and somebody has to watch over Anju."

"Why do you have to go? Can't you stay here with me?" he asked.

I felt myself choke back a sob, "I can't."

"Astrid," he said, cupping my face in his hands and pulling my gaze into his own. "If you can't promise to stay, promise to come back. To me. Please, Astrid."

I looked into those deep pools of emerald, so full of the same look dad got in his eyes when he talked about mom, and said the only thing I could, "Yes."

"Oh thank the gods," he gasped, pulling me into his embrace and burying his face in my hair, "I will wait for you forever," he promised.

I closed my eyes and rested my ear over his single heart, "I love you, too."

"When you come back we'll get married if you want," he said hesitantly.

"Is this you proposing?" I asked.

"I don't know how to with you… everything is so different," he said.

"That'll do nicely," I replied.

"So what's your answer?" he asked, fingers trailing over the skin under my eyes instead of vocalizing my answer I leaned forward on my tiptoes and kissed him, our lips dancing as we savored what little time we had with one another. Finally we had to break for air.

"Gods, tell me that was a 'yes'," he begged.

"That was indeed a yes," I smiled, before closing my eyes and leaning on him.

"I have to leave soon…" I said.

"I know."

"You'll take care of everything until I can come back?"

"Of course. I love you, Astrid. I always will." I smiled and jerked my head around when I heard the TARDIS starting up.

"That's my ride," I said sadly. "I will come back. I promise and as soon as I can." I started to pull away but he grabbed my hand and pulled my face in for one last kiss.

It was soft and sweet and promised forever. The TARDIS groaned again and I pulled away. "I must go… I'm sorry." Before he could stop me again my hand slid from his and I was running to my awaiting ship. Promising myself soon. Soon, I'd come back and marry the man I loved.

**Prologue! Loved this story is gonna be EPIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :) Mainly cause my sister was threatening my life again.**

It has been two hundred years for me since I had last seen my betrothed. In that time I had found my mom, saved a few worlds, officially become a Time Lord by looking into the Rift, found my father's lost planet Gallifrey, been arrested by the same people for being an abomination, and then crowned princess by the same people.

It was super annoying because they barely treated Mom and Dad different but I was a China Doll! I couldn't go anywhere without an escort which made the privacy of the TARDIS non-existent… especially since she had been confiscated.

Then one day the council did it. They declared I was to wed a boy of their choosing from the Gallifreyian nobles. Mom and Dad, who were allowed to sit in but had no say, looked aghast. I had a plan formulated in nothing flat.

"If you can find someone the Crystal is alright with me marrying, then very well," I gave Mom and Dad a wink. Dad smirked back and took Mom's hand.

"Very well, my lady. Thank you for your compliance, Princess."

"Of course," I said nodding, "Anything for my people." With that the council rose and made their exits from the council chambers with a bow to their princess.

When they were all gone I turned to Mom and Dad. "Meet me in my rooms this evening for supper," I said smiling. Dad nodded. Mom still looked afraid. "Don't worry, Mom, I have a plan."

000

I had just changed into my jeans and hoodie when the guards knocked, "My Princess, the Lord Doctor and his human mate, to see you," he said. They didn't like Mom and Dad here. Mom because she was human Dad because he married her. For that reason they held some animosity to me but hid it, as I was their Princess.

"Thank you, show them in," I requested. The doors opened and Mom and Dad walked in the doors closed behind them and I smirked.

"Alright now then what's the plan?" Mom asked.

"Yes, they wouldn't let us come here if you had our TARDIS," Dad said.

"Oh thought we'd just leave via TARDIS," I said smiling. They raised their brows in question.

"The councilors disillusion themselves that I am like them. A powerful Time Lord. They forget that I'm half human and that human half needed a little boost for Rift Gazing, and as the TARDIS provided that boost _and_ since I am the keeper of the Heart of Gallifrey I can do this," I closed my eyes summoning her.

When I opened my eyes the golden haze around the TARDIS was dissipating. Dad ran up to her like an old friend.

"Hello, old girl. Have they been treating you well?" he doted over the ship.

"How did you do that?" Mom asked stepping up beside me in wonder.

"Linked to her," I sad letting some of her energy twirl around my fingers.

"Best plan ever," Rose agreed.

"Just one thing, how are we going to mask her trail? If we don't they'll be able to track right to our door," Dad said.

"Not if Gallifrey herself hides her," I smirked.

"What?" Mom asked. Even Dad looked confused.

"The Time Lords can't sense the Golden Crystal no matter what they say. Combine the cloaking power of the Crystal and the energy within the heart of the TARDIS and…"

"And we'll be completely cloaked! Oh that is good!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"By the time they find us I'll probably be nine hundred," I agreed, "They wpud have to look through every time on every planet."

"Any particular place in mind?" Dad asked opening the doors to the TARDIS.

"My first trip. Not long after we left. But I should warn you, after I exude this energy somebody's gonna have to carry me onboard. I suggest laying false trails for the first hour, while the energies are combining."

"Right, I am beyond ready to go," Mom said. "They treat me like a bloody lap dog here." She glowed lifting her skirts to storm properly into the ship.

Dad came back out beaming waiting for me to combine the energies. I smiled back and raised my hands like holding a ball.

"Gallifrey Crystal Power," I said. I felt the Crystal appear and bathe me in its glow turning my jeans and hoodie into a regal gown. The light glowed gently over the TARDIS and the ship seemed to soak it up. Once sufficiently shielded, the crystal flickered away and I collapsed. Dad scooped me up and dashed into the TARDIS, Mom already starting her up.

The Royal Rooms doors slammed open and the councilors dashed in just before we took off I leaned against the door and gave my best rebel grin before flipping them off and passing out cold on the TARDIS floor.

**Well here's chapter one. Next one up soon.**

**Melinda: Sorry it took so long please don't hurt me!**

**Lassie0811: Here's a bit more. Been a writing fool on this one.**

**Storyfan1c2d: Hope it keeps up that way thanks for the review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow just got my computer back from the shop so there's my reasoning for being so long in my updating.**

I came to, I don't know how much later, I was still in my gown and in the jump seat with Dad's tweed jacket over my torso. Mom was standing over me dressed more comfortably now in jeans and a T-shirt and her favorite jacket over that.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mom sighed, "I was starting to get worried."

I groaned and rubbed my head, the jacket falling off one shoulder. "How long was I out? Where are we?"

"A couple of hours," Mom answered, "As to where we are, your father won't tell me. Said we had to for you to wake up."

"So we've landed?" I asked giddy.

"Indeed we have," Dad said appearing with a flourish, "About two years since we've left if my calculations are right. In the forest well outside the village," he said with a grin.

No sooner had he said it than I heard a faint shout of 'Astrid' from outside. I flung his jacket off and ran to the doors of the TARDIS, flinging them open and running toward the sound of his voice.

"Astrid!" he cried happily when he caught sight of me. I picked up my pace laughing and crying at the same time in absolute joy.

We crashed into each other, arms wrapping around one another and falling to the forest floor refusing to let go.

At this point I was sobbing, I was so happy. My arms wrapped solidly around him, my nose buried in his armor that smelled of dragons and forge and Hiccup. In my life, nothing ever would smell so good.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" he asked, his hand lighting on my hair.

"Wonderful. I've just missed you so much," I replied.

"Don't mind us, just her parents," came Dad's voice from above us. I rolled to Hiccup's side smiling up at them, unashamed and clinging to Hiccup's hand.

"Sorry, Dad. You remember Hiccup though, right?"

"Of course, dragon trainer, and Chief of the Immortal Islands."

I glanced at Hiccup who was just as amazed and confused. I shrugged and looked back at Dad. "Think your mixing your time streams again."

"Chief of Berk, yes. Dragon trainer, yes. But Immortal Islands?" Hiccup wondered, sitting up, "What's that?"

"You'll find out," I said, sitting up as well. Hiccup stood and helped me to my feet. He glanced at the excessive bunches of fabric and chuckled.

"What are you wearing, Astrid?" he asked.

"An absolute torture device," I smirked. "Just lemme go change real quick."

"I'm serious. I've never seen you look so-"

"Girly?"

"I was gonna say beautiful."

"Good save," Dad said. I rolled my eyes as he smiled his goofy smile.

"Either way, I'm going to change. Out of this wretched thing. This crown and posture is giving my neck fits."

"Crown? That's a crown? What happened in the two years she's been gone?" he asked.

"Two hundred years of growing," I heard Dad reply as I closed the door behind me to don my clothes I loved and hadn't worn because of the memories for two hundred years. I was finally home.

**Okay here she is shorty but a goodie. Next one should be longer wish me luck!**

**Melinda: Hopes affirmed!**

**Guest: Thanks Dyslexic it's kinda hard to remember and then see if its spelled correctly.**

**Lassie0811: Thanks**

**KallisMadeline: Sorry so short the next one should be longer**

**Storyfan1c2d: Next one should be up sooner. Had some computer problems but she's alive now.**

**Guest: lol will do**

**voyagerstyle: haha :D okay will do! **


End file.
